The Riddle
by Toadflame
Summary: Sometimes you need to listen to the Grimm Brothers.


**I have seen this in multiple fandoms, but not so far in NCIS (if there are some, would someone point them out to me? Thanks!). Basically, you take a fairy tale and rewrite it using characters of the fandom. For this one, I used the story **_**The Riddle**_** by The Brothers Grimm. It's not exact, but it kept the same theme going. It also doesn't have all the NCIS characters, just the ones I could figure out to fit in. And, being a story written about a folktale, this doesn't follow cannon and is intended to sound formal. Enjoy!**

* * *

There once was a young man-no, that's not right. This man was in his twenties, sure, but he wasn't _really_ young. At least, not the age he was. This young man had seen a lot, experienced a lot, and finally decided it was time.

This young man, you see, was the king's son. The king, however, was a mean man, abusing his power to gain riches. The son was not happy with his father, so he acted out in hopes of earning his father's attention and distracting him from his quest for gold.

Instead, the king disowned his only son, hoping that his wife would bear him another child to take over the throne. When none appeared and the prince reached his eighteenth birthday, the king sent him on his way.

The prince, whose name was Anthony but preferred to be called Tony, set off on a great journey with his servant Tim. Tim was a young man as well, and he was considered to be one of the young prince's greatest confidents.

Tony and Tim traveled for miles their first day, following a small path in the woods.

"Sire," Tim said, halting his horse. "I do believe we are lost, and it is getting quite dark."

"It is true," Tony mused, pulling his own horse around. "And, once again Tim, how many times must I ask you to call me Tony?"

Tony dismounted, looking around and allowing his eyes to alight upon a small wood cabin that was just barely discernable through the trees. "Ah, Tim! Our shelter for the night."

"Yes, ah, Tony."

The companions walked their horses between the trees, stopping shy of a young maiden.

"And who is this fair lady?" Tony asked, flourishing in a bow. Tim simply rolled his eyes, too used to the prince's whims.

"I am Kate," said she, smiling at the two. "My stepmother and I live here."

"Would we be welcome to spend the night? Our horses are tired as well as ourselves."

"I would not advise it," Kate said, her smile turning sad, "for my stepmother practices wicked arts, and does not take kindly to strangers. However, you are free to spend the night if you wish."

Tony turned Tim aside. "We are not to find much better, sir," Tim said, answering the unspoken question.

Tony turned and smiled charmingly at Kate. "I believe we will stay for a night, if the invitation still stands."

"Come in, then; however, please, do not take anything to eat or drink that she may offer you."

The two stepped inside to see this 'wicked' stepmother, only to find a quiet older lady. "Good evening, my dears. Who do we have here?"

"I am Tony, and this is my friend Tim," the prince said, not letting her know that they were from the royal house of DiNozzo.

"It is quite the pleasure to meet you," said she, feigning polite interest. She turned back to the fire, upon which she was cooking something in a pot.

"Remember, don't eat or drink anything," Kate whispered to them, ushering them out into another room.

Tony and Tim slept soundly, waking at daybreak. They stepped outside and began to saddle the horses.

"Here," said the old woman, appearing from nowhere next to Tony, "allow me to fetch you a parting drink."

As soon as she left, Tony set off on his horse, intent on getting an early start. Tim, however, was fumbling with the saddle clasp as she came back out. He swung up and urged the horse into a trot, but the woman tossed the drink at them. The horse fell, dead, upon the ground.

Tim ran to catch the prince, telling him what happened. Reluctant to leave his saddle, he returned to find a raven already partaking his share of flesh.

_We are unlikely to find anything else to eat today,_ Tim thought, killing the raven and running to catch up to his wayward friend.

After another long day of traveling, the two stopped at an inn. They gave the raven to the innkeeper, whose name was Ari, to cook for the night's dinner.

However, they had stumbled upon an inn that housed murderers and Mossad members, of which Ari was a member of. Twelve of them, including Ari, plotted to kill the two travelers and take their gold, but they sat to eat before they did.

The raven had been plucked and made into a soup, leaving all twelve dead. The raven, having eaten tainted horseflesh, communicated the poison to those who ate him.

The only one left was the innkeeper's younger sister Ziva, who ran up to warn the strangers. She helped them out the back, not knowing that those who plotted were dead.

Tony and Tim traveled once again, coming upon another kingdom. They readily identified themselves, and were allowed into the kingdom.

There, Tony laid his eyes upon the beautiful princess and fell in love. Her name was Kelly.

Princess Kelly was the only daughter of King LJ Gibbs and Queen Shannon. Her parents dearly wanted her to find herself a husband, but she was very proud, setting the standard that anyone who wished to marry her must set a riddle and she had three days with which to try to solve the riddle. If she guessed it, his head must be cut off; if she did not get it right, he would become her husband. Nine who had come to marry Kelly had died this way.

Tony, wishing desperately to marry this young girl, set his own riddle. "What is this, which slew none yet slew twelve?"

By the end of the day, Kelly was at her wits end. She had no idea of what this could possibly be! She had looking in her riddle books, but this one was not there. Not knowing what to do, she sent her maid in to listen to Tony's dreams, in hopes that he may speak in his sleep and let the answer loose.

But Tony and Tim had already thought of this, and switched rooms, thus having Tim there when the maid came in. He tore the scarf she had wrapped about her head off her, and the maid ran out of the room.

The second night, Kelly sent her lady-in-waiting into the room. But once again, Tim was in the bed instead of Tony, and he again grabbed the scarf from her head and chased her out of the room.

Kelly was becoming frustrated. The third night, the one before she was due to give her answer, she herself crept into the room.

Tony, believing himself to be safe, slept in the room tonight, and Kelly stood near his bed.

When she was sure he was asleep, she began to speak, hoping that, like many, he would answer her questions.

"Dear prince, one slew none, what is this?" she asked.

"A raven," he replied, "for the bird ate upon poisoned horse flesh."

"And slew twelve? What does that mean?"

"When the raven died of the flesh, twelve men ate him in a stew, and it communicated the poison to them and killed them as well."

However, in her ignorance, she did not realize Tony was awake, and as she stepped out of his room, he leapt to his feet and tore the gray scarf from her head. Kelly fled the room.

The next morning, the princess announced that she had guessed the riddle. She sent for twelve judges to expound it before. However, Tony asked for a hearing. When asked for a reason, he answered:

"Last night, she crept into my room in order to hear if I said the answer in my sleep. If she had not questioned me, she would not have guessed the riddle."

"What proof do you have of this, my dear boy?" the head judge asked.

Tim came in, holding the three scarves. When the judges saw the gray one that Kelly usually wore, they realized what Tony said was true.

"Let the scarf be embroidered with gold and silver," the head judge decreed, "for it shall be used as your wedding scarf."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, and were surprised by my ending.**


End file.
